Sylphyr the Goddess
by Fairy of stories
Summary: A girl dies but is that the end of her life? I know the summary sucks but I hope you will read my story:) Genre: romance/reincarnation/fantasy/sci-fi/comedy/smut Rated: M just to be safe
1. Prologue

**This is something I've written before, and it's an original story, but I will do some slight changes in this story. **

**I just want people to read it. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Claim: I own every character in this story, just so you know.**

**Words**

I wrote this story when I started to read some fanfictions about reincarnations.

And this story is for everyone who loves reincarnation/comedy/smut/romance/fantasy/sci-fi

* * *

**Fairy of stories: Stop eating my popcorn you gluttonous–little–mouse!**

**Storyworld: hai, hai. But sis stop being so selfish already and share a little will you.**

**Fairy of stories: *Sigh* what am I goiing to do with you. Oh well whatever let's just watch this story already.**

* * *

**Prologue**

My name is Michelle Borues. I used to be a normal teenage girl (Oh well not that normal…) living in Sweden until one day after school.

The school was ending. I remembered I was supposed to buy some grosseries when suddenly I saw a boy chasing this black cat across the street. Instantly I knew something bad would happen. And then I heard it.

[TUUUUUUT!]

At first the hit felt like hell! But then I stopped feeling pain and only warmth…

**The boy's POV**

A truck was driving in a too high speed just a few meters away from the boy. He didn't notice the truck coming but when he did he couldn't react. He thought he would die when he suddenly felt like he got pushed out of the way and realized he didn't die. But then he saw a girl lying in his place. The blood would stop stream out. He saw the huge blood pool around her. It was drenching her beautiful golden locks into red. Her blue eyes were looking up lifelessly at the sky. He then saw, heard and felt something he would never forget. All the trees started to swing. The air became colder and the beautiful sun started to get covered by the rain clouds. The rain poured down on the girl he had just saved. ANd he thought it would heal her but it didn't. The wind along with some leaves circled around her almost as if protecting her. Soon he started to hear whispers. From the people? No it wasn't whispers from humans but from the nature itself. The wind read a poem about goodbye as the trees, sun, rain drops and flowers said goodbye to the girl. That's when the boy started to cry. But for a moment he stopped when he felt a pair of arms around him and somehow he knew it was the girl who had just saved him. He didn't say good bye cause he knew they would see each other again.

* * *

**So tell me what you think about this prologue. I know it's short. But I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Comments and reviews are very welcome by me so just write a review as soon as you've read the prologue. I know I sound desperate but yes I am. **


	2. Chapter 1

**10–04–2015**

**Hi! I'm back! Just so you know I will release 1 chapter every Friday or Saturday.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I found myself in the arms of a woman and quickly opened my eyes.

_Eeeeeeh!… WTH am I doing here!_

I stared at the woman who held me. She was beautiful. From what I could see in my position (which was in her embrace), I saw that she had long, dark, beautiful hair. Her eyes were blue as the ocean. At that moment I couldn't help but admire her and not care about anything else. Besides I felt warm in her arms. So I smiled and the woman smiled too.

While I stared at her I collected my thoughts and the result was. I. AM. A. BABY. AGAIN.

After three hours of sleep I woke up cause I was getting hungry, so annoying. I couldn't talk or say anything since I was just a baby. Ugh! Such a pain. Though I suppose this can't be helped since I AM A FREAKING BABY.

Sot the best thing I suppose I could do was stare at her or act like a baby to get milk. That could work. But before I was going to scream…

"Are you hungry?" The beautiful woman I suppose is my mother now said.

I only stared at her surprised and wanted to give a little nod but my body couldn't exactly move a I pleased.

"There`s something wrong with the baby, Rod!" she suddenly yelled, surprising me a little.

"Wha… What`s wrong, Hilda!?" the man suddenly said.

A man appeared by her side and looked down at me. He also had dark hair, it was also long but not as long as the woman's, He had two green sharp eyes. And it looked like he carried a girl with him. But it seemed like she was asleep and because I didn't want to wake her up I was quiet even though the hunger almost choked me.

"She`s not screaming or eating anything. Just staring" she said anxiously.

_Well… I`m hungry and I don`t feel like screaming. So there. Now you have an answer. Although you probably can`t hear what I`m thinking._

"Should we take her to the priest?"

_What?… er, why the hell bring me to a priest if I may ask?_

"Nah…"

"But she`s so quiet" the woman named Hilda looked down with worried eyes.

_aww… don`t feel worried for me my new mother. _

I lifted my hand up so that I could touch her face and smiled. And it worked, she no longer was worried. And she smiled back too. My father did the same and I became tired…

**Luke POV**

My new little sister was born. I became really exited and visited her. She's really cute. Really. really cute. Even if she's bald. She'll probably become a beautiful woman in the future.

As I watched her sleep I poked on her chin and she wailed. I expected her to start crying but she locked eyes with me and only stared. Her eyes where so beautiful. Nobody in my family had her eye color. Then I made a funny face and expected her to smile but she only stared at me then rolled her eyes and continued to stare at me. Then after awhile she made a ":P" face at me and then continued to sleep.

_WTH!… after everything I did for you._

But then when I saw her smile in her sleep (SO CUTE) ^_^ and immediately forgave her.

(AN: Brothers can never hate their sisters :) So adorable.)

Next day I went to see her again along with my other siblings. They also loved her the minute they saw her well except one who seemed a little annoyed with the new baby.

"Ruby, what's wrong" I asked her when we sat alone together in her room.

She was sitting and crying while I held my arms around her and comforted her.

"Everyone seems to like the new baby more than me" she said. "It feels like I don`t even exist since everyone doesn't notice me anymore.

I couldn't help but smile a little. This girl was just a little jealous. And I could understand too since I felt like this when my eldest sister got born and that was only a few years ago. At first I hated her but then I noticed it was fun to play with her and we became friends.

"You know, Ruby" I said and started to tell her about how I felt when Clara got born.

Some minutes later Ruby dried her tears and went to check on the baby. She smiled to the Baby who had woken up and smiling to he older sister. I knew Ruby loved her the minute she saw the baby's smile. Apparently everyone fell in love with her after seeing her smile.

Ruby extended her arm towards the baby who lied in a cradle. She put her finger in her hand and the baby grabbed it. She didn't knew she could feel that kind of joy just from feeling her little sister grab hold of hand. The baby was so tiny and yet had such strength to just grab it. From this day onward she promised herself to never hate her little sister.

I couldn't help but smile at this little beautiful scene.

* * *

**So tell me what you think of this chapter and do tell me what I could do better. Also I just want to tell you readers that the reason why the chapter are gonna be short is because originally the chapter consist of four parts which completes the whole chapter. This was only part 1. But I am going to make so that parts are gonna be chapter from now in otherwise the chapters will be too long. **

**But do tell me if you think the chapters should be longer. **

**– Fairy of stories**


End file.
